My secret
by Jades Arrow
Summary: COMPLETE" Hermione's kept a secret since day one at Hogwarts but it's getting harder to keep it.What happens when her friends and a couple enemied find out?How will she cope, and can they help her?Better yet will they?
1. Default Chapter

**Prolouge:**

Hermione listened to her parents arguing again.She was staring out her window trying to ignore the yelling, the name calling, the fact that her parents were fighting over their mistake which was she.

"_I only have 2 years of school left starting tomorrow I have to keep this to myself. If anyone actually cared about me it'd be a miracle."_

Hermione heard the silence and knew that it was only a matter of time before her father would come up and take his anger out on her.She heard the footsteps and closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain that was going to come, her door opened and then she was being pulled from her window seat and thrown across the room.

"This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just be normal?We shouldn't have had you to begin with." Her father yelled hitting her wherever he could. "You ruined our lives."

Hermione let the tears come to her eyes but she didn't let them pass.She never cried anymore she felt it was a weak emotion that she gave back in fourth year.She gave up a lot back then crying, fighting back, caring.She knew it was no good, and this year wasn't going to be any different.Her friends never noticed her attitude change so she never really worried about them, and after what happen on the train home this pass year she doubted Draco Malfoy and his cronies would bother teasing her this year. She just didn't care.As her father continued hitting her Hermione made a silent wish...

_"I wish someone else could feel my pain."_

A boy woke up from a nightmare his breathing fast "Hermione?"


	2. I don't need help

Hermione woke up the next morning sore from last nights beating, she took a shower then got ready to leave for the train.She wore flared jeans and a hoody sweatshirt with a tank top underneath, she scrunched her curly hair then threw it up into a pony tail and waited for her mom to call her downstairs to leave.

Hermione entered platform 9 3/4 she put on her fake face and started to the train.The first person she saw was Harry.

"Harry hey wait up!"

Harry turned around and smiled. He like every boy at Hogwarts noticed that as years pass Hermione just kept getting more beautiful even if she didn't notice it herself. He remembered his dream from last night and thought since he and her were alone maybe he could ask her about it.

"Hey mione, you look good."He said hugging her.Hermione winced but didn't let it show.

"So do you.Where's Ron?"

"Oh he'll be along they have 15 minutes.Let's go find a seat I need to speak with you."

"Ok."

They walked till they found an empty compartment then closed the door and sat down.

"This'll have to be quick Harry I have to go to the prefect lounge in a few minutes."Hermione said looking at heer watch.

"I had this weird dream last night, and you were in it."

Hermione looked at him blankly as he continued.

"I saw you getting hit by your dad, and then I woke up."

"It was just a dream Harry nothing to worry about."

"Yeah but my dreams are usually true. Are you okay? You know Ron and I are here for you right."

"You would like ask me that now! I'm fine nothings wrong and I don't need your help. Keep your nose and dreams out of other peoples business. If were friends then you'll do that!"

Hermione grabbed her backpack and walked out of the compartment while Ron was walking in.

"Hey Mione. Hermione?" Ron watched her leave then looked at Harry. "What's up with her?"

"Nothing. How was your summer?"

Ron sat down and they started their usual conversation.

**Author's note :**

** Sorry the chapters are so short I'm hoping they'll get longer as I go along.**


	3. Noticing

Hermione walked down the hall to the prefect compartment fuming that Harry would pick now to pay attention to her life.She opened the compartment door thinking it'd be empty, but of course it wasn't.

"Look blaise it's our favorite little..." Draco started but Hermione cut him off.

"MUDBLOOD? Is that what you were going to say because if so then it must be to remind yourself. Get over it everyone knows I'm a mudblood, a stupid know it all gryffindor mudblood thanks for the reminder though being as your brain can't hold to much at one time how about I tatoo it to my forehead, would that help you out Malfoy? Well, would it?" Hermione was fuming but she didn't care she couldn't take it anymore her dad drove her to the edge.

"Geez Granger chill he was just kidding.Thats what teenagers do best." Blaise said shocked at her outburst.

"Well it gets old after the first million times hearing it."She sat down across from them and pulled out a book waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to give them their orders.There was silence the whole time.After a while Hermione started nodding off tosleep unaware of the 2 people watching her wondering what was going on and why the sudden changed in the Hermione they knew. Draco noticed it early last year but being who he was didn't say anything to anyone. He wasn't suppose to notice her at all, but he did. Draco always had a crush on Hermione thats why he teased her the most, now he was seeing just how immature that was. Ever since 3rd year when she punched him he knew Hermione was different but now it was like she was hiding from herself. Blaise noticed it too, he also noticed Draco's attraction to Her but was keeping that to himself for future blackmailing. Of course now Bllaise was wondering the same as Draco why had Hermione changed so drastically over the last few years. They looked at each other silently promising to figure out the big secret, and make ammends with old enemies hopefully making them into friends.

* * *

Harry was telling Ron about his dream and Hermione's outburst.Ron was shocked, but was putting 2 and 2 together.

"You know Harry she has changed a lot.She wears baggier clothes, she doesn't talk much to anyone anymore.Ginny was telling me that she's been distant from her for a while now. Do you think shes okay?"

"I don't know Ron.We never really paid attention to the changes till now.Ron were suppose to be her best friends, were suppose to protect, but how do we protect if we don't know whats bothering her.?"

Ron shrugged. "I gotta get down to the prefect compartment. I'll be back later."

"Wait I'm a prefect now to so I'll be going with ya."Harry said showing his badge to Ron.

Ron smiled. "Cool we can keep an eye on her together."

Harry nodded an agreement and they left to go to the prefect compartment.


	4. Making ammends

Harry and Ron entered the prefect compartment hoping for Hermione to be alone, but of course she wasn't. They saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini sitting across from a sleeping Hermione.

"Hello Potter, Weasley. Nice of you to grace us with your annoying faces." Draco said smirking.

"Shove off Malfoy. We're prefects just like you. It must really burn your ego to know your just like everyone else."Ron said smiling as he saw Draco's face go from a smirk to anger so quick.

Ron and Harry sat down by Hermione just as she was starting to wake. Noone said anything to anyone as other prefects joined them in the compartment, and Mcgonagal handed out assignments.

* * *

They reached the castle and sat at their tables they've been sitting at since year one and waited for Dumbledore to make his announcments before the sorting so they could eat.

Dumbledore stood and the hall grew silent.

"This year is a year of worry with Voldemorts return I can not stress enough about house unity.

This year I came to the decision thats in order for house unity to exsist I must help it along.That being said the Gryffindor prefects and the Slytherin prefect now share a dorm and common room as well as the Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw prefect.Unity will start with to me after the feast to retreive your passwords as well as where your dorm will be located.The forbidden forrest is off limits to all students, and also this yaer we will have a parents day.The first one will be one week before christmas break and then the last one will be one week before summer vacation.Notices have been sent out.Now let's tuck in." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared infront of everyone.

Hermione picked at her food waiting for the feast to end so she could unpack and go to sleep.

Finally after waiting for what seemed like ever the dishes started to clear away, so she got with Harry and Ron and followed them to where the other prefects were waiting with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore handed Harry a map and Handed Hermione the password, and he did the same with the other 2 groups and then sent them off to find their dorms together.

"Well this should be fun." Pansy said sarcastically. "I can't believe I have to share a room with a goody goody Gryffindor."

Hermione turned and looked at her. "Like it's any better for me to wake up to your face every morning."

All the boys laughed while pansy just glared at them.

"Your just jealous." Pansy said.

Hermione smirked. "I'm jealous. Of what, not being called a slut like you? Oh please thats exaxtly what I want." She said sarcastically walking ahead of the group.

Draco and Blaise looked at Harry and Ron wondering where that came from.

They reached their dorm and Hermione said the password letting everyone into their common room.

"This is beautiful." Hermione said in awe.

"So whats the sleeping arrangments, do we at least get to pick that?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at the map for any kind of note Dumbledore might have left.

"I guess the 2 girls get a room and then we get to chose." Blaise said.Everyone nodded then went up the steps to see which one held their stuff. Hermione and Pansy's room was in the middle, Harry ,and Ron's was on the left, and Draco, and Blaise's was on the right.

they got settled, and unpacked then went to sleep in order to start classes tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione was the first one up that morning seeing how Pansy's snoring kept her up all night.She was waiting for Harry and Ron to get up in order to go to breakfast. All the guys came down the steps together.

"Hermione your up early." Ron said.

"Have you ever heard what a chainsaw sounds like?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Well listen to Pansy snore and then you'll no. How did none of the other slytherin girls kill her?"

"They wear ear pluggs." Draco said laughing. Hermione jumpped up from the couch.

"I didn't know you 2 were there also."

"It's okay we know how she sounds it kinda echos off the walls." Blaise said.Hermione smiled and they set off to breakfast together.

After breakfast they had double potions with the Slytherins.Everyone sat in their usual seats waiting for Snape to make his grand entrance.

Snape entered with his usual manner and took out a list.

"Your partners for the whole year will be as followed Granger/Malfoy, Potter/ Zambini, Weasley/Parkinson,Goyle/Finnigan,Crabbe/Thomas..."Snape finished the list and then ordered everyone to move next to their partners.

"Today we our going to be working on a past potion.What it'll do is take you to a point in a persons past which you will relive together to you both need to get out.Here are your ingredients, you have till the end of class. Next week you'll test them on each other.Begin."

Everyone got to work.

After lunch the sixth years had a free classs to do whatever they wanted so Hermione headed back to her room to start her homework.Just as she got her books out the portrait opened to reveil Draco and Blaise.

"Hi." Blaise said sitting by her.Hermione looked up shocked.

"Hi.You do know you just said hi to me right?"

"Yes. We're in sixth year now don't think it's time to grow up and putm our differences aside."

Hermione shrugged. "That would seem best since we have to be working house unity."

Draco sat down on the other side of her. "I think we've all grown up a little over the years. The past is the past."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Does this mean we're all gonna call a truce and try to get along?"

Blaise and Draco nodded. "We're gonna talk to Potter, and Weasley after dinner while we do rounds." Draco said.

"I can deal with that."Hermione said getting back into her school work.


	5. The truth comes out

Harry and Ron came in to get Hermione for class, and saw her sitting with Draco, and Blaise.

"Mione what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm washing my hair.What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying."

"Your sitting with Malfoy and Zambini." Harry said.

"Gee good eye." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Look Potter, and Weasley we were gonna wait till later to talk to you, but now seems as good as time as any."Blaise said.

"Since our fathers were put away last year we've been seeing things in a new light.We see now that our fathers were wrong and we wanna make amends.Hermione accepted, how about you guys?" Draco said.Ron and Harry stayed quit for awhile before Harry stepped forward with his hand out.

"I guess we all have to grow up sometime."

Draco smiled and shook his hand followed by Ron and Blaise.Hermione smiled and picked up her bag.

"Let's go to class before we're late."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff to go.

* * *

The next day at potions Hermione was getting nervous about where the potion would take her in her past , and what Draco would see. 

"Now that you all have your potions infront of you decide who's your gonna take first and then I'll decide if it was done right when you get back and then tomorrow you'll try your partner's potion."Snape said. "Begin."

Hermione looked at Draco. "Do you wana go first?" She asked.

"No let's do your today,and then we'll do mine tomorrow."

Hermione smiled defeated and uncorked her potion taking a sip and then handing it to Draco to do the same.In a pop they were both gone.

* * *

_They landed in Hermione's livingroom. She could see her mother sitting on the couch next to her and her father standing infront of them._

_"What do you plan to do? Our daughter is a freak."Her father said._

_Hermione stood up abruptly. "I am not a freak! Why do you hate me!"_

_Her father backhanded her sending her to the floor_

_"You ruined my life.You were just a mistake."_

_They swirled a little and a new scene came into veiw showing Hermione lying on her bedroom floor crying as her dad hit her with a baseball bat._

_"Please stop I'm sorry." Hermione pleaded._

_"Say it. Your nothing, just a waste of space."_

_"I'm just a waste of space."_

_They swirled again and Hermione was laying in a hospital bed her arm broke and there were bandages around her head, her mother was beside her crying._

_"Why can't you just be normal?" Her mother asked her._

_"I'm not going to stop being a witch it's the only way I can get away from him. I'm proud of who I am. He'll have to kill me first."_

_Hermione's mom shook her head and walked out of the room.Hermione wiped a tear from her eye._

_"I'm not gonna cry anymore it does no good, it's just a form of weakness and I refuse to be weak anymore."

* * *

_

They landed back in the classroom Hermione looked at Draco and saw his shocked face.Hermione grabbed her things and ran from the room.

"What happened?"Harry asked.

Draco looked at him weirdly. "You mean you don't know."

Harry shook his head, and Draco looked at the door Hermione just ran from "I just found out Hermione's secret."

Hermione ran all the way to the common room and threw her bookbag across the room just barely missing the window.

She heard the door open but payed no attention.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry."She said over and over again.

"Mione why aren't you gonna cry? It's okay to cry." Blaise said.

Hermione turned to looked at the guys with an evil glare.

"Crying is a weakness. I'm not weak!"

"Hermione I had no idea what you went through at home." Draco said.

"And I'll bet you just couldn't wait to tell everyone huh!"Hermione yelled as Pansy came into the room.

"Well How about you just go tell the whole school that my parents hate me and my dad beats me every chance he gets to make sure I know it!"Hermione then ran to her room.

"Woah,What did I miss?"Pansy asked.

"Draco what did you see?"Ron asked ignoring Pansy's question.

"Her dad hitting her with a baseball bat, telling her she's not good enough, that she's just a mistake, and a freak."

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands "So then my dream was true."

"What?"Blaise, Draco, and Ron asked in unison.

Harry brought his head back up "I had a dream and Hermione's dad was hitting her.I asked her about but she denied it and stormed off."

"Now I feel bad from the way I treated her." Pansy said.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

Everyone was at a loss they had no clue what to do or even where to begin to help her.

* * *

Hermione sat up in her room staring out her window with her arms around her knees.

"Now they know everything, and they're gonna think I'm a freak too."Hermione said to herself.

She got up and walked over to her nightstand taking out a pill bottle from her mom's stash of sleeping pills.She downed the bottle and waited.

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone for reading my story, it'll only get better from here...I hope.**


	6. A change

Everyone sat downstairs and tried to think of a way to help Hermione and let her know they were there for her.Pansy looked at the clock and saw it was time for her ,and Hermione to do rounds.

"I better go get Hermione." She got up and walked up the stairs.Pansy walked into the bedroom and saw Hermione laying on the floor.

"Hermione?Hermione?"Pansy walked over to her and kneeled down turning Hermione over.

"Mione are you okay?" Pansy asked starting to panick.She looked on the floor and saw the pill bottle, and instantly freaked.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS GET UP HERE!"Pansy yelled getting up and running to the door just as the guys reached it.

"What , what hap..."Blaise started to say as he entered the room but cut himself off as he saw Hermione laying on the floor.Harry and Ron saw this to and ran straight to her side.

"Hermione what did you do?" Harry asked picking her head up and craddleing her."Pansy get Madaam Pompfry, and Dumbledore quick!Come on Hermione open your eyes."Harry picked her up and ran to the bathroom.

"We need to make her throw up.We have to get the pills out of her sysem."Harry said .

"Draco, Blaise can you find something to stick down her throat."

They both nodded and ran down to the common room.Ron kneeled down by Harry.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Ron, I don't know. I hope so."

"Harry, Ron Madaam Pompfrys here and so is Professor Dumbledore."Pansy yelled as they both entered the bathroom, and took Hermione off their hands.Madaam Pompfry ran out of the dorm with Hermione while the others stayed back to answer Dumbledore's questions.

"Does anyone know why she would do this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, but I think it has to do with what we all found out this afternoon."Draco said.

Dumbledore nodded,and everyone launched into the explaination of whay happened in potions, and after.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the white walls ,and knew she was in the hospital wing.

She moved a little and felt something beside her, she looked down and saw Draco asleep holding her hand with his head on her bed.She looked around and noticed Harry on her other side, and Blaise , Ron, and strangly enough Pansy on the couch at the foot of her bed.She moved her hand and automatically woke Draco up.

"Hermione?"He said causing the others to wake with him."Are you okay?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" She said in a whisper thanks to her dry throat.Harry poured her some water which she took gratefully.

"Why'd you do it Mione?"Ron asked.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes and for once let them fall freely "I thought you'd all hate me after what was said, and what DRaco saw. I couldn't deal with it anymore. One person can only handle so much, and I think my limit exceded.I'm sorry."

Harry hugged her hard "We love you Mione not your family. We can help you deal with your problems, but if you not here then that would kill us.You've always been a strong person and that's what everyone loves about you."

Hermione cried into his sholder "But what if I'm not that strong anymore."

"Hermione you'll always be strong you just don't have to handle things on your own all the time, it doesn't make you and less strong just even more smart."Draco said hugging her too.

Hermione smiled a little and looked at everyone else.

"No one could replace you Mione.Your one of a kind."Ron said.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you all this time." Pansy said.

Blaise laughed "Isn't it so much easier to just be friends."He said causing everyone to laugh.

"Looks like my idea worked."

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore and Madaam Pompfry looking at them.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"He asked.

Hermione looked at everyone then back to the professor "Better."

"Thats good.You'll have to stay here for a few days,and then you may return to classes."Madaam Pompfry said looking over her vitals.

"Professor what happens now?"Hermione asked.

"There will be an investigation by the ministry, and they will make a vertict on your well being, and where to put you."

Hermione nodded.Professor Dumbledore, and Madaam Pompfry left leaving Hermione , Pansy, and the boys alone.

" Guys not to be mean But can I be alone for a little while?"Hermione asked.

The boys nodded and waved bye leaving her to her thoughts.Hermione picked up her notebook and a pen ,and did the only thing she could do when she was stressed...write.

* * *

A few days later, on friday Hermione was released she walked down to the great hall ,and sat down by Harry at the Gryffindor table talking with the people around her trying to act as normal as possible. Someone cleared their throat into the microphone, and everyone gave their attention to Dumbledore.

"A student would like to read something at this time so give her your undivided attention."

Dumbledore sat down and to everyone's surprise Ginny Weasley walked up to the Teacher's table.

"I found this in a friends notebook, and I just want her to know shes not alone, and that her words have true meaning to a lot of people."Ginny pulled a piece of notebook paper from her pocket and began reading.

_"I am moving through the crowd, trying to find myself. Feel like a guitar thats never been played, will someone strum away.I ask myself who do I wanna be, do I wanna throw away the key, and invent a whole new me.I tell myself noone, noone, don't wanna be noone but me.You are moving throught the crowd, trying to find yourself.Feeling like a doll left up on a shelf will someone take you down. You ask yourself, who do I wanna be, do I wanna throw away the key, and invent a whole new me. Gotta tell yourself noone, noone don't wanna be noone but me.Your life plays out on the shadows on the wall, you turn the light out to erase it all. Wonder what it's like to not feel worthless, so open all the blinds, and all the curtains, and be noone but you."_

Everyone clapped as Hermione just stared.

"The writer is Hermione Granger, and I think she hit a lot of peoples feeling right on."

Everyone clapped louder, and Hermione just looked around.Ginny sat back down, and The clapping settled down as Dumbledore stood up again.

"I think instead of a ball this year for Halloween we'll put on a talent show for all years.Anyone can enter, there will be a sign up sheet in all common rooms after dinner. That being said tuck in."

Everyone ate chatting about the upcoming talent show.Everyone was excited even Hermione because she knew exactly what she was gonna do.


	7. I'm okay

**Author's note: I wanna say thanks to those who have read my story so far.I appreciate it.The poem in the last chapter was actually a song I heard, but I don't know who sings it, I just have a good memory and remembered the words. It seemed like it fit with that part of my story.Thanks again for the reveiws.**

**Peace and on to the next chapter.

* * *

**

Hermione finished dinner and decided to take a walk around the lake. She knew what she wanted to do for the talent show ,but she wan't sure if she was ready to let everything go.

After thinking for a short while she came to the conclussion that it was time to put things to and end. She walked back up to the castle and to Gryffindor tower where she hoped to find the person she was looking for.She entered the common room and saw him by the fireplace.

"Lee can I ask you a favor?"

Lee Jordan looked up surprised at her but nodded.

"You can play the guitar really well will you help me write a song and music for the talent show?"

"Yeah come on let's go find a classroom and start."

Hermione hugged him a thanks and they left to begin.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were playing wizards chess in the common room when Blaise decided to bring up a topic he was avoiding.

"Hey Dray,can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Cheackmate."

"Since we called a truce with potter and his gang, are you gonna let Hermione in on your feelings for her now?"Blaise asked smiling.

Draco shrugged. "I want to but I'm gonna prove myself to her first.She deserves that from me first."

"Who deserves what from you?"Pansy asked entering the room.

"Drake likes Hermione." Blaise stated plainly as Draco glared at him.

Pansy laughed and sat beside them "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Thanks Pansy I'm glad we have your approval, but she doesn't even know I like her yet."

Blaise smiled and shook his head "Chicken."

* * *

A few weeks passed and Hermione, and Lee were working day and night on their talent.Hermione entered dinner late that night, and sat by Harry, and Ron.

"Hey mione where have you been lately?" Ron asked.

"I've been busy.You'll see soon."

Ron started to say something, but Dumbledore stood up to gain everyone's attention.

"The talent show which will take place next week has proved to be a success. We have a good percent of the students that have signed up which is very exciting. I have news regarding the talent show, we have sent fliers to your parents hoping for them to attend.Eat up."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked seeing her face.

Hermione looked at him and smiled a weak smile "I'm fine.It's just some people's parents will be attending, and I know mine wont. It doesn't bother me, but it still hurts a little."

"It's going to Mione, but remember that we love you, and that will never change."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug.

* * *

The week passed fairly quickly, and Hermione found herself behind stage with lee looking out at the audience, her nerves getting worse by the minute.

"Good luck Mione."Blaise said givingher a quick hug.

"Yeah knock'em dead."Draco said Hugging her next.

"Thanks guys."Hermione said looking back out at the audience. "Oh my god."

"What?"Blaise asked trying to see where she was looking.

Hermione turned to look at them "My parents are out there."

Draco looked out as Hermione pointed them out "Don't worry about them. Show them just how truly great you really are."

Harry and ron came off the stage with a fair amount of applause.

"You guys did great."Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione. Your up , have fun."Ron said.

"Yeah loads."Hermione said walking out with lee onto the stage.He started to play his guitar, and Hermione got ready to sing.

"This is a song Lee, and I wrote to give a little hope to anyone who never felt loved by a parent, or was abuse at one point in their life."

_"Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday_

_And I'm okay_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helpped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming " please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage that you've done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that wake I look back on yesterday_

_And I'm okay_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the marks you left along my neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And everyday I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday_

_And I'm okay"_

Lee finished his last chords and everyone stood up and clapped as Hermione walked off stage wipping tears from her eyes.She looked in the audience and saw some other girls doing the same, and then her gaze fell onto her parents. She shook her head ,and turned away reaching back stage where she was mauled by friends.

"You were awesome!"Fred, and George said at the same time.

"Thanks."

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned and stood face to face with her parents.

* * *

**Author's note: The song is from Christina Aguleria stripped**


	8. finally free

Hermione looked in to the eyes of her father, and for once didn't feel any fear, it was like he lost all the control she felt he had over her.

"Father, Mother.What did you think of the talent show?"

"How could you embarrass us like that?"Her mother asked.

Hermione couldn't believe it her parents didn't care about the words she sang, just that they were embarrassed.

"Embarrass you? Did you hear a word I said in that song? Everything in that song was and is true.Dad your an abuser , you bring mom , and me down just so you can feel in control.You need help."

"How dare you acuse me! You are a child, and you will do as I say."Her father screamed in her face.He turned to leave grabbing her mother's hand on the way.

"No."

It was so low she didn't think anyone heard her.

"Excuse me?"Her father asked turning around.

Everyone looked at Hermione shocked that she finally spoke out.

"I said, I said no. I'm not gonna give you anymore control over me! I'm not the weak little girl anymore, I'm a witch.The best one in my year at Hogwarts and I'm proud of it as should you be.Your not the one who should be embarrassed, I am.I refuse to be a victim anymore, it's over...I'm gonna tell the whole truth about our family."Hermione was shocked at the strength she felt, but was relieved she said what she had been thinking all these years.

"Why you little..."Her fater started to advance on her but was stopped by Harry, and Draco.

_"Nows as good as time as any for her to find out how I feel."_Draco thought.

They both had their wands pointed at the so called man infront of them.

"You should feel lucky to have a daughter like Hermione! We all feel lucky to have her as a friend! We love her, she smart, talented, and beautiful, and she has the biggest heart I've ever seen.Shes one of a kind, and if you don't appreciate that then you should let someone have her who would."Harry said

"You sir are a poor excuse for a muggle. I admit that I teased your daughter for years, but that was because I didn't know how to handle my feelings for her.I told her before that I would hex her into another dimension, but now I would give anything to just have her as mine.I love her, and I would go to Azkaban a thousand times just to protect her from vile creatures as yourself."Draco said through gritted teeth.Hermione, Harry, and Ron could do nothing but look at him.

"Mr. Granger the ministry is here to take you into custody."Dumbledore said appearing out of nowhere." You have a choice right now to be seen By our Ministry or we can take you straight to the muggle police station."

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter "Who's gonna take you in? Noone will want you."

"Your wrong, I have everything I need , and all the people who love me right here."

Dumbledore walked Mr, and Mrs Granger to where the Minisrty officials were waiting.

Draco turned to look at the group "I'm sorry if I..."

He was cut off by Hermione's lips, and a surprised look on his face.When she pulled back from the kiss she looked deep into his eyes.

"Did you mean everything you said about caring for me?"

"I'd kill for you if it meant I had you as mine."

"How can I be with you if you your Azkaban?"Hermione said with a smile.

Draco leaned down and kissed her again.

"Okay, okay enough mushy stuff. I'm gonna go blind." Ron said causing everyone to laugh.

"Does this mean you two are a couple now?"Ginny asked

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Boy this is the weirdest year so far."Harry said walking with everyone out into the entrance hall.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and saw Pansy.

"I just want you to know that you are the bravest girl I know, and that I'mm sorry for being a spoiled bitch all these years."Pansy said.

"There's always room to start over."Hermione said going up to her and giving her a hug.

They all went to their separate common rooms to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office, and she had a pretty good idea why. 

"Professor?"

"Come in Miss Granger.How are you this morning?"He asked her as she sat down.

"I don't know yet.Did you have something to talk to me about?"

"Your mother signed over her rights last night, as well as your father.Your finally free."

"Why doesn't that sound like good news?"

"Well with no immediate family after this year you'll be taken to the orphanage in Hogsmead.Tat is till we find you a family."

"Will I still be able to attend school?"

"Your on scholarship as of right now, but next year we'll have to work something out. I'm sure with your grades it'll all be okay."

"Professor thank you so much."

"It's fine Miss Granger.Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without you."Dumbledore smiled at her then sent her on her way.

* * *

"What did Dumbledore want?"Ron asked went she came into the great hall for breakfast. 

"My parents signed me over, I have to go to the Hogsmead orphanage after this year till someone decides to take me in."

"You could always come and stay with me at the Dursley's at least then I wouldn't be alone."Harry said trying to make her feel better.

"Thats okay Harry it's a nice gesture, but I think I'll pass."Hermione said with a smile. "I'll be okay."

They finished eating and headed for potions.Hermione sat down by Draco.

"Hey babe.What's up?"Draco said kissing her cheek.

"Well after this year I'll be in an ophanage."

"What?"

"My parents signed me over."

"Maybe you can stay at the manor till we graduate."

"No I don't want to burden anyone.I'll be okay it only for the summer."

"Miss Granger since you and Mr. Malfoy didn't get to try his potion I'll only be able to give you a half a credit."Professor Snape said. "Now today we'll be working on our Newt potions to prepare you for next year. Notes are on the board."

After potions Hermione left for Arithmacy, and Draco headed to the owery.

_**"Dear Mother,**_

_**I have a problem that I need advice on. Remember the girl I've been telling you about for years now, well I finally asked her out, and she said yes.Blaise, pansy, and I made a truce with her, Potter, and the Weasleys so I hoping for a better year. My problem is Hermione, my girlfriend, her parents signed her over, and she has to stay in the Hogsmead orphanage after this year. Is there anything we could do?Shes had a pretty rough life, and she already tried to end it, I can't lose her, not now.She went through what you went through with Dad.If anyone can understand how she feels I think it's you.Write me back and give me your opinion please.Love ya.**_

_**Draco"**_

Drcao sent his letter, and then headed to Transfiguration.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not sure how this chapter is really but I'm stuck with different way for this story to go.Let me know what you think, and I'll try to make the next chapter better.  
**  
**  
**


	9. A problem, and meeting Mrs Malfoy

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has read my story, and reviewed I appreciate it.Now on to a new chapter, this one may be short, but I'll make it up in the next chapter.

* * *

**

Months passed, and it was time for the first parents day. Hermione thought it was funny to see everyone rush around trying to get ready for their parents to come, and she also felt sad because she knew hers wouldn't be there.

"At least I'm not alone." She said to herself entering her common room.

"Hey love, are you gonna be around to meet my mother?"Draco asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

She gave him a kiss then laid her head on his shoulder "Yeah I'm just a little nervous.Do you think she'll like me?"

Blaise sat down beside them and put his arm around her "She'll love you because Your a good person, and because Draco loves you."

Hermione smiled then got up to take her books to her room. There was a knock on her door and she looked up to see Harry.

"Hey I thought since we don't have any parents to look for we'd be rebels and take a walk."

"We're rebles?"Hermione asked smiling a little.

"We're about as rebel as you can get without piercing something."

Hermione laughed walked down to the common room, kissed Draco ,and told him she'd be back to meet his mom before she left, then went with Harry.

* * *

They were walking around the lake when they felt a presence behind them, they turn to see Hermione's mom.

"Mom?What are you doing here?"

"How could you tell on your father like that?He did what was best for you, and me."

"He did what was best for me, he beat me senseless.How could you let him do that?Your my mom your suppose to protect me!"

"I was pregnant with you at 16 Hermione."

"That's not my faultDid you ever love me?"

"How can anyone love a problem in their life?"

"Is that all I was, your problem?"When Hermione didn't get an answer she ran straight up to her common room tears streaming down her face.

Harry couldn't believe a mother could be that cruel he shook his head then ran after Hermione.

Hermione wipped her tears as she opened the portrait. She tried to avoid Draco, Blaise ,and their mothers but it was enevitable.

"Hey Mione I want you to meet my mom." Draco said, but then he noticed her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said sniffeling. She walked over to where Blaise, and Mrs Malfoy, and Zambini were sitting.

"Mom I want you to meet my girlfriend Hermione, Mione meet my mom Narcissa Malfoy, and Blaise's mom Sara Zambini."

"Nice to meet you both."

"I was so excited to meet you, Draco told me all about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

Narcissa smiled "No all good."

Harry came in through the portrait with Mrs Granger behind him.Hermione instantly felt betrayed.

"Harry how could you bring her here?" She then turned her mother "I'm just your problem remember, you got rid of me so you have no business here." She then turned to everyone else

"It was nice to meet you both have a good visit."

Hermione then went upstairs to her room.Her mother left, and Draco turned on Harry.

"What happened?"

"We were walking by the lake when her mom showed up calling Hermione a mistake and a problem pretty much."Harry explained.

"I better go talk to her." Draco said.

"No honey let me."Narcissa said going upstairs.

She knocked on Hermione's door, and entered when she recieved no answer.

"Draco I really don't want to talk right now."

"Good because I'm not Draco."

Hermione turned around "Mrs Malfoy I'm so sorry.I thought you were Draco."

"It's okay dear. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Nothing can keep me down for to long."

Mrs Malfoy sat down on Hermione's bed and motined for her to do the same. Hermione sat down beside her.

"It's okay to feel terrible about what's going on. Draco explained it to me, and Iwant you to know that I may not have been in the exact same situation, but I know how you feel. Lucius would hit me all the time. It hurts to feel like your not good enough or loved." Mrs Malfoy put her hand under Hermione's chin to make her look her in the eye.

"You have to know that no matter what your parents may say or do you are loved. Draco loves yu very much, and you have good friends. And I'm sure they'll be there for you if you have to break down sometime."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and she released all the years of pain while Mrs Malfoy just held onto her and soothed her hair down.

After a while Hermione and Mrs Malfoy came downstairs to join the others. Hermione apologised to Harry, and hugged Draco.

"You know what would be good this christmas."Mrs Malfoy said "Lets get everyone together at the manor. I'll call Mrs Weasly and have her invite the people she usually has over to her house, and we'll have dinner at the manor. Make friends with the ones who we should've been friends with all along. Also Hermione I would love for you to spend the whole Christmas holiday at our house with us so I could get to know you better."

"Oh I don't want to be a burden."

"You wont be, and I wont take no for an answer."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek as he did to his mother before she left.


	10. Happy Christmas,and happy beginnings

**Author's note: To my main reviewers Magical soul, acdc7987, and fujutsu thanks for your reviews I love getting them, and I'm glad you like the story. For everyone else whos reading thanks, and let me know what you think. On to the next chapter.

* * *

**

Hermione,and Draco stepped out of the car that took them to Malfoy Manor, all she could do was stare up in awe. The place was huge, and beautiful.Draco grabbed her bags, and his own then led her inside to the main foyer.

"Do you have a map I can follow, I'm going to get so lost around here?" Hermione joked.

"You'll catch on quick I promise." Draco grabbed her hand as a house elf appeared to take their bags, and led her to the livingroom where his mom was seated.

" Oh Draco, Hermione welcome home." She said getting up, and hugging them both.

"Your home is beautiful Mrs Malfoy.I love it."

"Thank you dear, but call me cissa please.Mrs Malfoy makes me feel very old."

Hermione smiled.

"Come on love, and I'll show you to your room."Draco said.

Hermione nodded, and followed him upstairs.He led her to a room on the second floor. She counted the 7th door on the right. When he opened the door she felt a warmth go through her as she saw it was decorated with all the things she loved. Books filled one wall, the walls were a light lavender color, with gray carpet. She had pictures of unicorns, and her and her friends on the walls, and there was even a teddy bear sitting in the middle of her queen size bed, which was done in a light blue cover.She walked over, and picked up the teddy bear.

"How did your mom do this?"

"She went to your house and asked for all your things. I think your parents handed them over willingly. She, and I just wanted you to have a place to call your own even if it was just for a while.Look we even got all your clothes."

Hermione gave Draco a big hug "Thank you, this means more to me then you'll ever know."

"I love you Hermione, I'd do anything to make you happy."

Hermione pulled away, and looked into his eyes "Is this what it feels like to be loved?"

"I think so.Yeah."

Hermione smiled "I love you too.I've never felt this way about anyone before Draco."

"Me either."

Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss, and when they pulled apart they touched foreheads and smiled.

* * *

After dinner that night Hermione Draco, and Mrs Malfoy were sitting in the study talking.

"Are the Weasley's coming to dinner?"Draco asked as continued to try to show Hermione how to play chess.

"Yes along with Harry, Mr Lupin, and a few others. Even Blaise and Sara are coming."

"Well I'm going to bed. If I don't show up at dinner tomorrow night send a search party."Hermione said laughing.Draco kissed her goodnight, and Mrs Malfoy gave her hug.

"Mom remember the letter I sent you?"Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I never wrote back."

"It's okay. I figured out the answer to my problem on my own."

Mrs Malfoy smiled a smile of knowing as Draco kissed her goodnight, then she went to bed herself.

* * *

Christmas morning Hermione woke to see Draco standing over her. "Good morning love, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

They went downstairs and opened gifts, then got dressed and waited for the rest of their visitors to come over for dinner.

Everyone showed up at 5:00 on the dot, and they all sat down to eat.During dinner everyone was chatting, and laughing just enjoying the evening when Draco called attention to the room.

" I just wanted to thank everyone for giving us all a second chance.The reason I asked for everyones attention is because I wanted to make an announcement, and give Hermione her Chrismas gift."

"Draco you've given me so much already."

"Let me finish Mione. First I want to tell everyone here because you all are so close to her, that I love her more than anything. I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I've known her for 6 years, and I, as well as you know that you can't do any better than Hermione Granger.Secondly I want to ask you all for permission to ask for her hand." Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket, and kneeled down on one knee infront of Hermione.

"You Hermione Granger are my world, We've already been through bad times so things can only go good from here. I would die for you, and I know your past so my future goal is to only make you happy.With the permission of everyone in this room I'm asking you Hermione Granger to make my future happy, by becomeing my wife.You are my soulmate, and thats all I've ever known even if I didn't show it."

Draco looked at everyone in the room who were all nodding, and some were wipping tears, then he looked at Hermione.

"Yes Draco I'll marry you." She said through her sobs of happinest.

"YES!" Draco yelled as he place the one carat princess diamond cut ring on her finger, and kissed her as everyone else clapped, and congratulated them.

All the women in the room wanted to see her ring, adn Draco got some words of wisdom from the guys.

"You hurt we hurt you."Harry said.

"I've loved Hermione for a long time, but you make her happy so as long as you treat her right you wont die young."Ron said clapping him on the back.

Blaise gave him a handshake "I better be best man or I'm gonna kill you."

Draco laughed at everyone. "Geez engaged for 2 seconds and I'm already dead."

Everyone left saying congradulations one more time, and Draco, Hermione, and Mrs Malfoy sat in silence in the study.

"Tomorrow dear we'll go looking for a wedding dress, and we'll find a good wedding planner."

"Don't we need to set a date first?"Hermione asked.

"You two can talk about that tomorrow, now off to bed."

Hermione, and Draco said goodnight to her, and each other then they all went to sleep from a very exhausting day thinking of the one they would have tomorrow.


	11. Plans to be made,Date set

Hermione woke up that morning and stared down at her ring.She couldn't help but smile.She got up and got dressed in a pair of flair jeans and a sweater that said groovy on it pulled her hair up in a ponytail, put on some boots, and went downstairs to eat braekfast.

Draco, and Mrs Malfoy were already down there reading the paper.

"Hermione dear your a celebrity."Mrs Malfoy said upon seeing her.

Hermione sat down by Draco, and he handed her the paper.

_Only heir to the Malfoy fortune to wed:_

_Draco Malfoy (16) Has asked short time girlfriend and ex- enemy of 5 years for her hand in marriage.Over Christmas Hermione Granger (16) Went to Malfoy Manor to spend christmas with her boyfriend and his mother only to leave engaged._

Hermione smiled over at Draco "How did they get the news so fast?"

She looked back down to finish the article, and her face fell.

_Went we went to speak with Mrs Granger's parents they said they no longer have custody because they signed over their rights but her mother said in light of recent events "We will have our daughter back.My husband is getting help with his anger issues, and since we have 6 months to change our minds about giving her up we decided that her home is with us, and since she is underage she will need our permission to wed, and I just think she's to young._

_Will this be a happy ending or a very long wait?We'll have to wait and see, but this paper will keep you posted._

Hermione sat the paper down "They can't do that can they? Sign me over then change their minds."

"I don't think Dumbledore would let them, but if your father is indeed getting help then I'm not sure Dumbledore can stop them. Don't worry though dear your half a Malfoy now, and I will be looking into it. You may not be able to wed without permission being only 16, but I'm sure we'll figure something out dear. Even if you have to wait till you turn 17 you will have your wedding."

"I'm so scared they'll ruin this for me."

Draco placed a kiss on her lips "I wont let that happen."

Hermione finished breakfast then she and Mrs Malfoy decided to dicuss colors till Mrs.Weasley, Ginny, and Sara arrived.

"I'm going over to Blaises we're gonna finish our project for DADA." He kissed Hermione on the lips "Have fun, and I'll see you later tonight."

"Be back by 7 for dinner." Mrs Malfoy said.

Draco nodded then flooed to Blaise's house.Sara flooed in a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late I had to speak with the gardener."

"It's okay Sara we're just waiting for Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny"

A few seconds later they appereared, and they were off to shop.

* * *

"Now dear what kind of dress are you looking for?" A sales clerk asked.

"Somethng I guess off the shoulder with not to long of a train. I want elegant."

The sales clerk did some measuring, then sent Hermione into a dressing room where dresses appeared for her to try on.

After trying on 50 dresses she finally found the right one.Hermione stepped out in a white pearl, off the shoulder dress with a medium train. The bodiss was made of little white beads and the bottom was pure lace with little whit flowers covering the very bottom.The head piece was a tierra with diamonds.She looked absolutly stunning.

"Oh my Mione you look great."Ginny exclaimed.

"You think so?" She asked looking in the mirror. "It's an aweful lot of money though."

Mrs Malfoy came up behind her "Don't worry about that, it perfect, and it's yours."

"Now dear how about bridesmaids?"Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione turned around "Well Ginny is my maid of honor, and then I was thinking of Pansy, Lavender, and Parvati as bridesmaid."

"Well we'll have to get them together, and then get a color scheme going, then we''ll take them dress shopping. How about you write to them tonight, and have them come to the manor in a couple days."Mrs Malfoy said.

"Okay.Thank you so much Mrs.. I mean Cissa."

"Don't thank me anymore. I've always wanted a daughter, and now I have one."

Hermione wipped the little tears away then thought of something " Mrs Weasley do you think Mr Weasley would walk me down the isle. You've always been like parents to me, and I don't have anyonw else to do it."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "He'll be so happy you asked him to. In fact we'll both give you away."

Hermione smiled.

"Guess we've always been sisters, and never knew it." Ginny said smiling.

After they finished at the dress shop, and the flower shop they headed to the church She and Draco decided on to set a date.

"How about june 18. It's a saturday, and next year because then we'll both be legal to marry without permission, and we'll be out of school." Hermione suggested.

The preacher looked in his book "That would be perfect how about around 2 pm."

Everyone nodded, and he marked his book, then everyone headed home.

* * *

"Hey Hun, hey mom." Draco said when they entered the living space "How was your day?"

"If I never see another wedding dress it'll be to soon, and I decided I hate flowers." Hermione said plopping on the couch.

Draco laughed as her sat next to her. "Well did you find a dress?"

"Yes she did and your wedding date is June 18th of next year after you graduate."Mrs Malfoy said.

" Great. I can't wait now I just have to get my guys together and go tux shopping."

"Well write to them and have them come here tuesday which is 2 days away. Hermione's having the girls come, and we'll get it all done in one shot."

Hermione, and Draco wrote their notes and sent them off.

The list went as followed:

Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Goyle as best men, Ginny, lavender, Parvati, and Pansy as bridesmaids, Fred,George,and Crabbe as ushers,and then Draco's 2 cousins Damon, and Ashley as the ringbearer, and flowergirl.

"I can't belive I'm gonna be a Malfoy this time next year."Hermione said as she and Draco sat outside looking up at the stars .

"Well just think tomorrow is gonna be a busy day and then the next day we go back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow is gonna be so heckteck."Draco said holding her tight. "And You'll make a beautiful bride."

Hermione smiled and kissed him goodnight as she made her way inside to go to bed,

* * *

The next day was a heckteck day but fun non the less.Everyone got fitted and their clothes were put in storage.It was a very exciting day. Mrs Malfoy hired a wedding planner to take care of the decorating, and little odds, and ends.

* * *

The next day Hermione was staring up at Hogwarts.

"Hermione let me see your ring."A girl from Hufflepuff asked.

Draco was getting pats on the back and Hermione was getting hugged by girl she didn't even know.News sure travels fast at Hogwarts.

* * *

Winter passed and spring came into full bloom only a few months left, and school would be out for the year. Mrs Malfoy made arrangment for her to stay at the Manor for some of the summer, and the first part she was staying at the burrow.She hadn't heard from her parents so she wasn't to worried about them, but you know what they say theres always a calm before the storm.Finals came and went which everyone passed, and before you knew it, it was time to go home for the summer.Hermione kissed Draco, and Blaise bye when they got off the train.

"I'll see you in July at the manor.I'll write to you everyday, and I'll come to visit.I love you."Draco said.

"I love you to."

"I'll come wih Dray to visit so we can all hang out."Blaise said.

Hermione nodded then went to join the Weasley's while Draco and Blaise left to find the car to take them home.She couldn't believe she had one year to go, and she'd be Mrs Draco Malfoy.


	12. Let me be safe

Hermione's first few weeks at the burrow were awesome. She had so much fun with her friends just laughing and talking, and they even got her on a broom this year to play a little quittich.

After goofing off for a while they decided to head inside. When they got there Dumbledore was sitting in the kitch with Mr and Mrs Weasly.

"Hello Professor.What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hermione dear why don't you sit down."Mrs Weasley said.

"I think I'd rather stand. What's going on?"

"I heard from your father today. It seem your mother was in an accident. She didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked.

"I wish you'd quit treating me like glass, I'm not gonna break."

"It's okay to break sometimes."Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione shook her head "Not gonna happen. So when is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, but thats not all he said. It seems he want you to come back to live with him.He already signed the papers, and after the funeral tomorrow you'll be leaving with him."Dumbledore said not being able to look her in the eye.

"Did he kill her?"Hermione asked angrily.

"We don't know. It was a very good cover up if he did."Mr Weasley said.

"I need to write a letter to Draco."Hermione said walking up to the room she shared with Ginny.

She took out parchament and a quill, and began her letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I need you here tomorrow. I just recieved word that my mother died, she was killed, and tomorrows the funeral. I want you to go with me, I don't think I can handle this alone._

_To make matters worse I have to go live with him again.I'm scared Draco, is there anything we can do? I don't want to go.Please write back fast.I love you._

_Mione_

She went in to Harry, and Ron's room tied the letter to hedwig, and sent it off.She then went to pack her thinkgs incase she really did have to go with her father tomorrow.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed, and couldn't help but cry, she felt so helpless. There was a knock on her door, and before she could answer it Draco entered her room. SHe trew her arms around him and just cried into his chest.

"It's okay love, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you.I swear we'll figure something out."

"What if we don't. Will you still want marry me next year if things go bad?"

He pulled her face up to look at him "I love you, and that ring on your finger means forever in my book."

Draco took her hand, and led her downstairs where she saw Mrs Malfoy sitting at the table. Narcissa stood up and put her arms around Hermione.

"I'm so sorry dear. How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if I didn't have to go home with him."

Everyone sat down to eat, and Mrs Malfoy, and Draco left right around 9 so they could go to bed in order to get up in time for the funeral.

* * *

They made it to the graveyard to only see Mr. Granger standing by a coffin. Hermioone left everyone to go stand by the the other side.

"Are you ready to go home?" Mr Granger asked.

Hermione shook her head then looked down at the coffin.She knew it was stupid but she had somethings she wanted her mom to know, and she didn't care who heard, or who was there.

"Mom I know you didn't love me, and I accept that. I don't understand what I ever did to make you hate me so much. I tried to be the perfect daughter but it still was no use.I'm sorry that you died, but I want you to know that I blame you for everything that happened to me. You were my mother you were suppose to protect me, but you didn't. I forgive you for everything that you did wrong by me, but I can't forgive you for not loving me.I refuse to live in the past, and I can't hate you forever, but I just wish I was enough." Hermione wipped her tears, and looked up at her father.

"I understand that I have to go home with you, and that your my father, but I want you to know that you will never have my love or respect. You can do whatever you want to me in the end You'll never have a heart to love anything.I hate you, and that will never change.I can never forgive you for how you treated me just don't expect me to forgive and forget if you have changed."She looked back down at the coffin.

"I was never your daughter, but you'll always be my mother."She threw a rose on the coffing "Goodbye."

She turned and ran to the steps of the church where she sat down, and waited for the others to join her.She wipped what tears were falling from her eyes as everyone caught up with her.

"That was a very brave thing you did back there Mione."Ron said sitting by her.She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know it's wrong to hate her,but I'm just so angry, I just want to be able to forgive her." She sniffled a little and wipped her eyes "I do forgive her. I could never hate her I just wish she could have told me she loved me just once before she died."

Mrs Weasley kneeled infront of her." You dear may not be my blood daughter, but you will always be my daughter. We love you, and that's all you need, not people who don't appreciate you. A family accepts you no matter what, and we are your family and we always will be."

Hermione smiled "Thank you."

Draco pulled her up by her hands "If you need anything we'll know.Dumbledore has your house monitored, and your still coming to the Manor in a few weeks. We explained everything to your dad, If your not there we're coming for you with the ministry. You'll be okay, and we'll be making surprise visits to make sure your okay."

"Thank you."

" I love you Mione."

She kissed him as her father approached them "I love you to, and I'll see you soon."

Everyone waved bye to her as she got into her father's vehicle.Draco faced Dumbledore.

"I mean no dissrespect sir, but if anything happens to her I'm holding you, and the ministry responsible."

"Mr Malfoy I completely agree with you.I'll be checking in later tonight, and I'll send word to you all."

* * *

Hermione got out of the car, and faced her house for the first time in what seemed like ever.She took her bags upstairs, and changed for bed, then kneeled down to say a slight prayer.

"Dear Lord, please forgive me for what I said earlier to my mother, and father.Also I've never asked anything from you before in the past, but please look after my friends, and please if anything happens to me while I'm here I just want Draco to find happiness along with all my friends. Lord I just want to be safe. Amen."

Hermione then locked her bedroom door, moved her dresser infront of it, and tried to go to sleep.


	13. Where is she?

Hermione woke the next morning, got dressed, and went downstair to find something to eat.SHe went to open the fridge, and saw a note taped to the fridge.

_"HermioneI'll be home at luch to disscuss somethings with you about your future plans."_

Hermione shook her head, and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge then went to sit on the porch to eat it.

Her father came home at noon, and signaled ofr her to take a seat at the table.

"So I read that your engaged, and judging by the ring on your finger he must have money."

Hermione ran a finger over her ring then looked up at her dad "So."

"Well you can't get married without my permission."

"Not true we're waiting till we're of age so therefore I don't need permission."

"You've gotten pretty outspoke since you've left here. It's not a good thing."

"What are you gonna do?Hit me. Go ahead Professor Dumbledore has the house monitored so someone will be here in a second if you do."

He lunged towards her causing her to jerk back in a moment of fear.

"Oh I'm not gonna hit you, but I'll drive you insane making you think so."

Hermione shook her head, and went back up to her room, trying to feel safe.

"!3 days left." She said to herself.

"Oh and you wont be going back to Hogwarts."

Hermione ran back into the kitchen "What?"

"See your friends underestimated me, but I'm your legal guardian therefore your not staying at your little boyfriends house, and you wont be going back to school, and theres nothing your little friends can do about it."

Her father smiled to her as he left the house to head back to work.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair "What am I gonna do?"

She ran upstairs to write a letter to Draco, but remembered she didn't have an owl to send it. She then remembered Dumbledore was coming by today sometime so she'd have to wait till then.

Her father came home at 6, and told her to fix dinner, which she did so a fight wouldn't break out.After dinner Hermione decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, she wished Dumbledore would hurry up.She then remembered that she had to show up at Draco's because that was the terms the ministry agreed with him on. Her father was up to something,and she was worried that it wasn't good.She started walking back to her house to see a van there, she walked inside, and noticed some of the furniture missing.

"Whats going on?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you we're moving.By the way you missed Dumbledore, he'll be back tomorrow of course we wont be here."

Two guys grabbed Hermione and threw her in the back of the van.The windows were painted so she couldn'e see out. Her dad got into the passenger side and one of the other guys drove.

"You can't do this!"

"I just did. You'll never see your friends or boyfriend for that matter again."

Hermione put her head into her hands, and thought the worst thing she could.It was over she lost, and now her life was over

* * *

. 

Draco paced in the kitchen of the burrow. They just received word from Dumbledore that when he went to her house this morning everything was gone, along with Hermione, and her father. Draco was furious along with everyone else.

"How could this happen?.You said the house was monitored, you said she'd be okay. I told her she'd be okay!"

"Draco it's not your fault. We'll find her somehow." Blaise said.

"I hope so."

* * *

Hermione was thrown into a basement so she couldn't escape. It was dark, and she lost all hope that anyone would find her. She wasn't sure how long she was down there for she just knew she had to find a way out.

* * *

August came, and so did the start of school. There was still no word on Hermione's where abouts, and Draco was starting to wonder if she was even alive. He sat through the last sorting he would ever witness, and commpletly missed Dumbledore's announcment, next thing he knew Blaise, and Pansy were pulling him up to go to bed.He went to the prefect lounge because when he found out he was head boy he gave it up, knowing he would never be able to give the position the time it required because he spent all his time searching for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione layed down to go to sleep with a though hit her. Harry saw her before in a dream maybe she could connect to the again. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate hard on Harry.

Harry woke with a start "Hermione!"

He jumpped up out of bed, and went straight to Dumbledore's office.


	14. finally over

Harry waited in Dumbledore's office for Draco to comein, they sent for him shortly after Harry told Dumbledore he saw Hermione.

Draco came in huffing from running the whole way.

"What's going on?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"I had a dream, and I saw Hermione.I think she channeled me.I don't know where she is, but I know that if I concentrate on what I saw I can apperate there."

"No Harry you just got your license, and you could never apperate the both of you out safely. We'll put your memory in the pensive I will look atit then I will apperate to her." Dumbledore said getting his pensive out of the cupboard, and sitting it on his desk.

Harry hought real hard about his dream then put the tip of his wand to his temple and drew the memory out, and placed it in the pensive.Dumbledore watched Harry dream then in a second he was gone.

Draco, and Harry waited for what seemed like hours to them before Dumbledore reappeared.

"Where is she?" Draco demanded when her showed up alone.

"I had to take her to St. Mungos. Her father is in custody now if you want to go get your friends I will make a portkey so you can all see her."

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

" I can't lie to you, she's not in the best condition.Shes very dehydrated, and weak.Go get everyone ready."

Draco, and Harry ran to their separate towers to retreive the right people, and returned to Dumbledore's office where he had a portkey waiting.

"Everyone grab hold.I already dissmissed you from classes for a few days, and there are some nurses waiting for you to take you straight to Hermione."

Everyone nodded, and grabbed the portkey, feeling the tug of the activation the looked up to see the waiting room at St.Mungos, and 2 nurses infront of them.The nurse led them down a hall to a room on the right hand side, the one nurse opened the door, and there laid Hermione with an I.V in her arm and she had an oxygen mask on.

"She's resting right now so try to give her some peace."

Everyone nodded and headed into the room.Draco sat on one side of the bed, Harry on the other.Everyone else made them selve comfortable on the couches in the room, and ron sat right beside Harry.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"Ginny asked when she sat down beside Pansy on one of the couches.

Draco stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead "She's a fighter,she wont give up.She never has, and I don't think she ever will."

"Besides she fought asainst a Basilik, and a troll, and then that whomping willow. Fourth year she helpped Harry with the tournament, and then in fifth she helpped take on Death Eaters. She can just add this to her list of things to beat, right?" Blaise said hopefully.Everyone nodded.

"She helpped defeat Voldemort at the end of 5th year this should be easy." Ron said.

* * *

They sat by her side for 3 days waiting for her to wake up,Talking to her about things that were going on. She fell into a coma, and the nurses were saying that it wasn't a good sign. It meant she was giving up. 

Draco held her hand tight "Mione I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I wish I could switch places with you. You deserve to be happy."

"Come Mione Your wedding day is in 8 months, it's time to come out from hiding."Ginny said desperatly.Everyone was losing hope. Mrs Malfoy would come in from time to time with the rest of the Weasley bunch to just talk to her, and keep spirits high.

Several more days passed, and nothing changed till that one day that everyone dreaded came.

* * *

Draco stood at the doorframe staring at the empty bed that his love laid in for so long, and a single tear found it's way down his cheek. He could believe everything thats happened over the last couple years.It was finally over, Hermione wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He just stared at the empty bed wipping the tears away for good.

"Draco? Are you ready to go?"

He turned to face her "Yeah Hermione lets get out of here."

"I can't wait to get back to school, and to finish planning the wedding."She said excitedly.

He put his arm around her shoulder "I'm just glad your here for your wedding, now with your father in jail for 6 years we can finally put the whole past behind us."

They joined their friends at the portkey, and headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Graduation day came, and of course Hermione passed with the top grades. She was taking pictures with her friends after recieving their diplomas. The Weasley addopted Hermione as their own after she woke from her coma. The way they saw it,whether she was of legal age or not she had a family, and a place to call home. 

Hermione looked up at the clouds, and silently thanked god for her new beginning before leaving for hernew home with her new family for dinner with everyone, and the graduation party Mrs Malfoy, and the Weasley's were throwing for them.She was finally happy, and after the 18th she'd have another family that loved her when she became Mrs Draco Malfoy.

**Two more chapters to go.**


	15. A new beginning

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn'e believe this day had come.

"Mione you look awesome."Lavender said.

"Thanks Lav.I can't believe June 18th came so fast."

"Hey Mione we got you something for today." Pansy said handing her a box.

"It's from all of us." Pavarti said.

"Yeah you have your something, something borrowed, and something blue so heres your something new."Ginny said.

Hermione opened the box to see a necklace with 5 charms on it.She looked at her friends, and Ginny took the necklace to place it on her.

"The books are from all of us, The shamrock is from me for luck, the heart is from Pansy for love, the hand is from Lavender for friendship, and the star is from Parvati for a wish."

"Thanks guys I love it, and my wish is that we all remain friends, and tomday goes as planned."

"Oh Hermione you look great." Mrs Weasley said giving her , her flowers. "It's time."

All the girls nodded, and grabbed their flowers.

The music started and Ginny was the first down the isle with Blaise, next cam Lavender, and Ron, the Parvati and Goyle, then Pansy and Harry.

Mr Weasley, and Mrs Weasley each took an arm " You look beautiful dear" Mr Weasley said.

"Thanks...Dad, and Mom for everything."

Mrs Weasley gave her a kiss on the cheek as did Mr. Weasley. On cue the doors opened.

All the guys stared in awe, she was definatly a shinning star. Draco couldn't help but smile she was beautiful.

Hermione walked down the isle looking at only Draco she felt there was noone there but them.

"Who gives this woman away?" The preist asked.

Mr Weasley answered "Her mother, and I do"

Mr.Weasley gave her hand to Draco, and looked at both of them "Today you are one.Take care of each other, and never lose your love." He kissed Hermione one more time on the cheek then sat down next to his wife.

The preacher started with the opening then looked out at the crowd.

"At this time The Bride and Groom would like to share their own vows."

Draco took his cue, and started. "Hermione I loved you from the first moment I saw you, but I didn't know how to act on my feelings. You were always ahead of me in classes at scool, and that just made me like you even more.I never thought the day would come when you would love me back, but you did.You have made me so happy bby marrying me today that I don't think anything could top it.You are my hope, and I'd rather die today than go a hundred years without ever knowing you."

"Hermione."

"You were my enemy for so long that I didn't think anything could change that, but it did.You've had my heart for so long that it seems like all those years of fighting were just a test to get to this day.We've been through so much, and I honestly don't think we would've made it this far unless we did it together.Things happen in life that you can't change, and now looking at where we are, as crazy as it may sound I would go through it all again if it meant that in the end we'd be together.I love you so much."

"Now repeat after me Draco, with this ring I thee wed."

Draco placed the ring on her finger "With this ring I thee wed."

"Hermione, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."She placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned down and kissed her.

"I give you Mr, and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

The whole church stood up, and cheered as Draco led Hermione out along with their wedding party.

* * *

At the reception Hermione was dancing with Harry , and Draco was dancing with Ginny.

"I'm so happy your happy Hermione."Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, and I know one day you'll be here too."She said looking at Ginny.

"AT this time I'd like everyone to clear the floor so the Bride, and Groom can have their first dance."The D.J said.

Draco placed his arms around her waist and they started swaying to the music.

_"There's a song thats inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinate cold_

_But you sing to me over, and over, and over again_

_So I lay my head back down, And I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only your I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you are my only hope"_

"Are you happy were here?" Draco asked as they kept dancing.

"More than you'll ever know"

"_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back"_

The song continuted till it ended, and Mr Weasley grabbed her for a dance.

"Thank you for letting us be your parents. I know we're not your real parents but..."

Hermione cut him off " You are my real parents, and I love you."Hermione gave him a hug.

* * *

After the reception everyone was talking to the new Bride and Groom.

"Just remember when he makes you crazy call me." Blaise said giving Hermione a hug.

"I will."

"We want a lot of pictures." Pansy said giving her and Draco a hug.

"It's time for the bride to throw her flowers."Mrs Malfoy said

All the single girls gathered in a circle, and Hermione turned around, and threw her flowers over her shoulder.She turned to see who caught it, and saw Ginny holding them up.

Draco opened the door to the Limo that was to take them to the airport

"Well Mrs Malfoy today is the beginning of the rest of your life."He said to her.

She pulled him into a kiss "No. Todays the beginning of the rest of our lives."

They got into the Limo as everyone threw rice at them.They waved bye, and gave one final look at their past then turned to look at their future.

THE END

**Authors note:There may be a sequel I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think and give me your opinions I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
